dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kal-EL
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lois Lane (Smallville) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dai-Kon Hal (Talk) 23:52, May 23, 2011 Images Please categorize all images, images from Man of Steel need to be in the category Man of Steel Images. Also can you name files something appropriate rather than non-nonsensical letters and numbers? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I understand, I'll do that and sure--Kal-EL (talk) 04:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Those articles are only required if those characters have appeared in Smallville two part episodes which they haven't so no. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kal-El, as we discussed before, all images should be categorized, I'd appreciate it if you went back and categorized the 40ish photos you uploaded today but I will do it myself if you could just remember next time. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Not to worry, all sorted. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) They're not necessary unless they've been in the episodes that act as TV Movies. If Smallville was part of a Cinematic Universe like the upcoming Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be for the Marvel Cinematic Universe then I'd say absolutely but as it isn't, they are not needed here. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) All of those variations appeared in some form of movie (actual movie, TV movie etc.) hence why they all have articles and are on the disambiguation page. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) They weren't part of a movie... I compromised on Lois Lane on the Batman Wiki because she had relevance to the character of Batman, I also allowed the images that you've been adding to the Smallville pages to remain despite them notbeing from the TV Movies that those characters appeared in. Zod, Supergirl etc. have no relevance to the Smallville TV Movies so why do we need links for them? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) There is no harm but there is also no point. Are the characters referenced at all in the two movies? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Are they referenced in the episodes? That is the only reason I would have them appear on the wiki in any form. As you said, Conner was referenced so he got an article. If they're not referenced and didn't appear they don't need to be here, not even on the disambiguation pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What were the references? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Because the Man of Steel merchandise and imagery categories are already part of the Superman merchandise and Superman imagery categories, they are sub-categories so don't need both tags. - 20:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Previously doesn't count but if they were seen in flashbacks then they can have articles but the information in the article should purely be about appearing in the flashback. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) If they appeared they can have articles. This is the first time that you stated that they actually appeared. Just don't make the articles in depth. Just put how they were seen in a flashback rather than a full history. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Would you ask spadoni productions to a movie about spyder knight and frightful four from the ultimate spider man web warriors Categories Can you please categorise any images you upload, images from Arrow in Category:Arrow Images and The Flash in Category:The Flash Images. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Please add Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel Images to the summary box of your uploads if you're going to upload the rest of the pages. Thanks. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:03, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Roger--Kal-EL (talk) 17:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC)